Rifle bláster E-11/Leyendas
El rifle bláster E-11 de BlasTech, también conocido como el Arma de lado Imperial E-11 Estándar de BlasTech, el Armamento Rifle Bláster de Soldados de asalto (BlasTech E-11) o el Rifle Bláster de Asuntos Militares E-11, era un rifle bláster utilizado durante el tiempo de la República Galáctica, y fabricado por Industrias BlasTech durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Era el rifle bláster estándar de los soldados de asalto Imperiales. Siendo un arma poderosa, ligera y compacta, el E-11 se usó ampliamente a través de la galaxia. Descripción left|thumb|180px|[[:Categoría:Imágenes de dibujo técnico|Esquemas del E-11.]] Convirtiéndose en el arma estándar de los soldados de asalto Imperiales después de la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, el E-11 podía alternar entre configuración semiautomática, totalmente automática y de pulso, y estaba diseñado para usar una variedad de municiones, incluidas granadas, dardos y bengalas. Un alcance mejorado por computadora compensaba las condiciones oscuras, borrosas o con humo, mientras que una computadora adicional permitía que el alcance mostrará datos específicos del modo de operación actual del arma. El largo cañón del E-11 producía un haz de partículas muy poderoso y enfocado, y tenía un alcance máximo de trescientos metros y un rango óptimo de cien metros. Debido a esto, se consideró como el arma más adecuado para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, en particular en los estrechos confines de las instalaciones enemigas y los corredores de las naves estelares.Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante El rifle E-11 probó ser un diseño altamente versátil, produciéndose un amplio número de variantes. Para compensar la gran demanda de estas armas, BlasTech autorizó a SoroSuub y a Merr-Sonn para fabricarlas bajo licencia. Estos tres fabricantes fueron encontrados indiscriminadamente mezclados en todo el Imperio en las tiendas Imperiales. Los soldados de asalto utilizaron rifles E-11 durante Guerra Civil Galáctica. El diseño estaba basado en la serie DC-15 de rifles bláster, carabinas y pistolas que alguna vez fueron utilizados por los soldados clon de la República Galáctica. Algunos soldados de asalto se quejaron de que el E-11 original tenía retroceso excesivo, disminuyendo su precisión en tiroteos, y en su lugar prefirieron el modelo de carabina.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast El E-11 básico era de 438 mm de largo cuando se plegaba y pesaba 2.6 kilogramos. La carcasa de la celda de energía se abría en el lado izquierdo de la carcasa de acción, encima del gatillo, lo que le otorgaba al E-11 un perfil muy bajo (útil cuando se dispara boca abajo o desde una barricada). Los cartuchos de gas plasma del E-11 permitían más de 500 disparos, mientras que las células de poder duraban aproximadamente 100 disparos, dependiendo de la configuración del arma.Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo, pp. 34–35 thumb|right|150|Un E-11 en las manos de un soldado de asalto. Todas las partes móviles y/o metálicas fueron equipadas con un lubricante seco a prueba de corrosión, al vacío, y se requería una limpieza regular. La parte superior del receptor tenía un riel de visión universal, de desmontaje rápido, que venía de fábrica, montado con una mira óptica retícula de anillo 2x. Este alcance podría interactuar con la pantalla táctica de la cabeza dentro del casco de un soldado de asalto. El material plegable básico de tres piezas se encontraba a lo largo del lado izquierdo, debajo de la celda de poder. Cuando el mango se quitaba, el arma podría dispararse con una sola mano. Alternativamente, cuando el mango estaba doblado, podría usarse como agarre para aumentar la precisión.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology, pp. 8–9 El rifle tenía un modo de disparo rápido con un área de fuego expandida, a costa de la precisión. Esta arma incluía un modo de aturdimiento que se podía configurar en diferentes niveles, incluido el humanoide, dependiendo del objetivo. Los pernos de aturdimiento del bláster eran anillos de energía azules con una apertura mayor que los pernos explosivos estándar, un producto de los subproductos de energía fotónica desperdiciados de la configuración de aturdimiento. El rifle podría ser recortado en el cinturón de herramientas de una armadura de soldado de asalto, para facilitar su transporte. Versiones modificadas del rifle también fueron producidas. El E-11b era capaz de disparar más rápido, pero era propenso al sobrecalentamiento. También se produjo una versión carabina de esta arma: la carabina E-11, así como las pequeñas E-11A y E-11A1, capaces de caber en una funda de pistola, en gran parte porque se había eliminado el material extensible. Se podría agregar un alcance adicional para convertir al E-11 en un rifle de francotirador de pequeña escala, con un alcance máximo de aproximadamente 8x de zoom. Si bien fue efectivo, no era tan efectivo como el rifle de francotirador E-11. El rifle EZ de Ataque E-11 era una variante preferida por los comandos novatos. El E-11 en sí también presentaba una modificación equipada con un lanzador de proyectiles, capaz de disparar granadas y garfios. En el 14 DBY habían sido reemplazados por los rifles bláster E-15 y E-19 en algunas fuerzas del Remanente Imperial.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Alrededor del 130 DBY, el rifle bláster ARC-9965, otro producto de BlasTech y anunciado como una actualización del E-11, se había convertido en la nueva arma de fuego estándar para los soldados de asalto Imperiales, aunque el rifle E-11 todavía estaba en uso por un pequeño número de soldados de asalto.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Entre bastidores thumb|left|200px|Un E-11 representado junto a un subfusil Sterling en el que se inspiró. El rifle bláster E-11 fue hecho de un subfusil Sterling L2A3 Británico. Fundas gastadas de 9mm, la munición disparada por el subyacente subfusil Sterling, puede ser vista siendo eyectada de los apoyos en varias escenas de Una Nueva Esperanza, particularmente durante el asalto al nivel de detención en la Estrella de la Muerte. Esto también puede ser visto brevemente cuando se aumenta la imagen de Lando disparando uno en El Imperio Contraataca. Aunque los soldados Imperiales hicieron al E-11 famoso, algunos Rebeldes (más notablemente Leia) también usaron el rifle. En el juego Battlefront II hay muchas clases y al menos un personaje posee el E-11. Las cuatro clases Imperiales usan al E-11 como su arma principal que son el soldado Imperial, el marine Imperial, el ingeniero Imperial y el Soldado Oscuro, pero el modelo del ingeniero Imperial servía como un tipo de escopeta y el modelo del soldado oscuro era un Invocador de Arco. El otro personaje que usa esta arma en el juego es Boba Fett, pero como el ingeniero Imperial y el soldado oscuro, el E-11 no es usado como un rifle bláster estándar. Apariciones *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Las tropas de la muerte'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *"Extinction" * *''Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Tantive IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Choices of One'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''River of Chaos 2'' *''Lealtad'' *''Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3'' *''Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4'' *''Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 5'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''Beyond the Rim'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' *''Star Wars: Legado: Roto'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Trooper'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * * Fuentes * * * * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * * * Star Wars: Droids|pack=Kez-Iban|link=Droids-KezIban.asp}} * *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * * * *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia''}} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *The Parts of Star Wars - Ranged weapons guide Categoría:Productos de Industrias BlasTech Categoría:Rifles bláster Categoría:Productos de Municiones Merr-Sonn, S.A. Categoría:Productos de la Corporación SoroSuub